PROJECT SUMMARY THIRD COAST CFAR CORE E: VIRAL PATHOGENESIS CORE The Viral Pathogenesis (VP) Core seeks to bring the tools, services and reagents of biological HIV research to the interdisciplinary research teams of the TC-CFAR. We will also provide training to facilitate the ability of diverse teams spanning the breadth of HIV research at the University of Chicago and Northwestern University. The TC-CFAR has set the goal of starting new trans-disciplinary collaborations to reduce the rate of new acquisition of HIV in the high-risk YMSM populations in Chicago. Accomplishing this will require novel interactions between the clinical, behavioral/social, and biomedical HIV researchers at the two institutions. The specific aims of the VP Core are: 1) provide virological assays and genomics support; 2) provide BSL2+ access and the reagents necessary for virological research including reporter and other cell lines, virus stocks, plasmids, mucosal samples, and humanized mice; 3) provide training and support for cutting-edge HIV and tissue imaging; and 4) provide education in biological HIV research and develop new services/technologies through seminars and brainstorming sessions. To achieve these aims, the VP Core will leverage existing strengths at the two institutions to stimulate new research studies that advance efforts to decrease HIV acquisition. Through providing cutting edge approaches and stimulating new collaborations, the VP Core will provide support that will bridge these diverse groups. The Director of the VP Core, Tom Hope, brings 25 years of HIV research experience to lead this effort. Rich Longnecker, Co-Director of Virology, adds basic virology knowledge and years of experience gained by leading research teams at Northwestern University. Yoav Gilad, Co-director of Genomics, brings critical experience and capabilities in genomic science to support the effort. Together, this leadership team will support the ability of the researchers of the TC-CFAR to expand their research horizons and drive our science forward towards the goal of ending the HIV epidemic.